


Our Changbinnie

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby boy Changbin, Bottom Changbin, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Polyamorous relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, changhyunlix, idk how to tag tbh, praise kink - very slightly, they all love each other, top hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Hyunjin and Felix wanted to spoil Changbin a bit after he had a bad day.





	Our Changbinnie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if it's that good,,,,,,(because i don't know that much about threesomes) but i desperately needed a fanfic with this shipping because they deserve it 😤🙌

Changbin had a pretty bad day. He really just wanted to go home. 

He arrived at the dorm and lazily closed the door behind him. He could hear the TV running in their living room. He put his jacket and his shoes away, to go and look who's in there. And it was no one other than Felix and Hyunjin; Hyunjin sitting at the end of the couch with Felix's head on his thigh. He sighed and plodded his way to the couch, spread his arms and fell down next to Felix, who embraced him in his arms, the second he laid down next to him. Hyunjin brought his hand up to Changbins head and petted his hair softly.  
„Bad day, hm?“ Hyunjin asked, slight worry in his voice. Changbin just nodded and sighed. Felix in the meantime put his legs around Changbins, pulling him closer to his chest. Embracing him in his warmth, trying to ease the stress a little by making it as comfortable for him as he can. 

Felix started planting small kisses to the back of his neck. Changbin closed his eyes, feeling the texture of Felix's lips, taking in every sensation. Hyunjin moved his hand to Changbins face, caressing it affectionate. 

Felix sucked onto Changbins neck, drawing a soft moan out of him, leaving a red mark behind. Changbin brought his hands to his lips, covering his mouth. Felix and Hyunjin both noticed, Felix looked up and they locked their eyes. 

Hyunjin was smirking „Shall we go to the bedroom?“ He asked while getting ready to stand up. „But it's so comfortable here....“ Changbin said, a slight but noticable difference in his voice. „Come here, i'll carry you, okay?“ Hyunjin heaved him up into his arms, Changbin was instantly clinging onto him, like a Koala baby to his mother. 

Hyunjins hands were on his ass, stroking it gently, making it harder for Changbin to keep quiet. Felix walked behind them, one of his hands intertwined with Changbins. Changbin hid his face in the crook of Hyunjins neck, trying to control his breathing. 

Hyunjin stopped and let Felix open the door. They went in and Felix closed the door behind them. Hyunjin sat down on the bed, brought Changbins face up and kissed him gently on his lips. Felix sat down right beside them, fondling Changbins toned and muscly arms. 

Hyunjin put Changbin down inbetween them, moved up the bed dragging both of them along. He positioned Changbin is his lap, Changbins back pressed against his chest. Hyunjin removed Changbins shirt, and told Felix with his eyes what he should do next. 

Felix crawled up to them, sitting right on front of Changbin. He brought his face closer to his chest and traced a wet line of kisses down his torso. Changbin was already a heavily breathing, moaning mess. „Are you enjoying it, baby?“ Hyunjin whispered into Changbins ear, his sudden low tone echoing through his mind as he moaned out a soft „yes“. 

While watching Felix do his work with his mouth, Hyunjins hand moved down to Changbins beautiful thigh. He stroked and squeezed it, making Changbin throw his head back, heaving out a chocked moan. Felix looked up at Hyunjin, earning a nod from him as a sign to continue. He carefully palmed over Changbins crotch, feeling his hard-on through his pants. Changbin bucked his hips into Felix's hand, trying to bite back a moan. 

Hyunjins hands were sensually roaming all over Changbins chest, making him shiver under his touch. Felix got rid of Changbins pants and was now stroking his dick through his briefs; gently so the friction won't hurt him. 

Felix turned his head to Hyunjin, kissing him passionately, making them both close their eyes. They both got lost in the kiss, but snapped back to reality as Changbin loudly whimpered out due to Felix harshly grabbing his dick. 

Hyunjin and Felix pulled off their own shirts, threw them into the room and focused back on Changbin again. 

Changbin was grinding onto Hyunjin, making him moan out this time. He looked down, where a smiling Changbin was looking up to him, moving his hips in circles, making Hyunjin grab the bedhseets behind him. 

Hyunjin slid a hand under Changbins waistband, stroking his ass, making him gasp. Felix took this opportunity to kiss him seductively, exploring Changbins mouth with his tongue. Changbin deepened the kiss with playing along with him, gently brushing against his tongue. Felix's hands were on Changbins shoulders, tenderly messaging them, making him fall deeper into the kiss.

Hyunjin took out a bottle of lube in the mean time and coated one of his hands in it. He pulled down Changbins briefs and sarted to message the area around his entrance, making him moan into Felix's mouth. He slowly entered two fingers inside of him, giving him time to adjust. Changbin was panting, but soon enough moaning. 

Hyunjin started to move in and out of him. The stretch burned at first, but with Felix stroking his member again and leaving wet kisses down his neck, and Hyunjin telling him how good he was doing; he quickly got used to it. 

Hyunjin got faster and moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. Changbin bit on his lips, trying to keep himself quiet. Felix noticed and licked over Changbins nips, drawing out a chocked moan from him. „Baby boy, don't restrict yourself, we want to hear your beautiful sounds“ Hyunjin cooed, earning noises of approval from Felix. 

„o-ok“ Changbin stuttered out. Felix pulled of Changbins briefs, letting his cock spring free. He took a hold of his dick, slowly pumping up and down. Changbin was heavily breathing, moaning, panting. His head was back on Hyunjins shoulder, a pinkish tone spreading across his face. 

Hyunjin moved his lips to Changbins neck. He bit into it, making him groan. He licked along his neck, capturing the salty traces of sweat that were running down from his face. Hyunjin sucked onto one of his sweet spots as he entered his third finger inside of him, completely distracting him from the burn. 

„hyun- hyunjin, i think,,,, i think i'm already stretched enough...“ Changbin moaned out breathlessly after Hyunjin repeatedly went in and out of his ass with his fingers. Hyunjin heaved Changbin up a bit, making room for Felix to help Hyunjin get rid of his pants and boxers. Felix skilfully pulled them off, releasing Hyunjins already hard dick.

He placed Changbin down on his lap, bringing the lube out again, coating his own dick with it. He positioned himself at Changbins entrance „Felix, take off your pants and come over here to Changbinnie“ Hyunjin orderd Felix. He watched him expectantly, as Felix got up and nearly jumped out of his clothes. 

He crawled up the bed, settling down between Changbins legs. He moved his body closer ho him, gently rubbing his dick against Changbins, while Hyunjin was slowly shoving his cock inside of him. Changbin moaned out, deep and low, filling the room. 

Hyunjin was filling him up, till his legs touched Changbins ass. He was only lightly brushing against his prostate with his slow thrusts, but Changin was already a moaning mess. The stimulation was almost enough for him but he wanted to last longer for them. 

Felix took both of their dicks in his small hands, smearing the pre-cum they both leaked all over them. He grinded onto him with his dick, his hands around both of them, slowly pumping up and down in a steady pace. He leaned forward and kissed along his stretched neck. 

He moved his face down and started to leave red marks on his way, all over his neck, collarbones, shoulders. He brought his head back up and admired his beautiful work. Hyunjin was fastening his thrusts, Changbin was trembling in his lap, overwhelmed by all the sensations. 

Changbin let out a high-pitched whimper as Hyunjin thrusted into his sweet spot, making him arch his back and open his eyes. He looked directly into Felix's eyes, which were filled with lust and admiration for the boy. He leaned forward, telling Felix with his eyes to follow along. 

He embraced his lips in a fiery kiss, playing with his tongue, making both of them moan into each other. Hyunjin watched them while he continued to pund into Changbin. Always aiming for his prostate to make him feel the pleasure course through his body again.

Felix was still slowly stroking their dicks when Changbin brought his own hands down, placing one on top of Felix's hand, making him feel his heat and the other one was gently playing with their tips, eliciting wet moans out of both of them. 

Changbins walls clenched around Hyunjins cock, making him stand still for a moment to collect himself. „i-i'm close..“ moaned Changbin out, moving his hands to Hyunjins thighs to stabilize himself. Felix started to fasten the pace of his small hands around their dicks and Hyunjin slammed right into him, right into his prostate, making Changbin moan out in pleasure. 

Felix's hands felt Changbin twitching inside of them, pumping up and down in a steady pace. Changbin felt his orgasm build up in his abdomen, felt the heat coursing through his body down to his dick. He came with a loud moan into Felix's hand. His cum was spurting all over his abdomen, Felix's stomach and even a little on their bedsheets. 

Felix used the cum to lube his and Changbins dick in, still stroking them steadily, helping Changbin to ride out his orgasm. The sight of a blissful and pleased Changbin in front of him send him over the edge and he came all over Changbins stomach while a deep but soft moan slipped out of his throat. 

Hyunjin was groaning at the sudden tightness, but kept fucking into Changbin till he also reached his high. He thrusted one last time into Changbins prostate and released inside of him with a low groan. He held Changbin in place to come down from his own orgasm. 

The three of them were all heavily panting. Hyunjin pulled himself out of Changbin and made way for his cum to flow out of his ass. Changbin chuckled a little at the ticklish feeling. 

Felix reached over to get the tissues. He cleaned himself and Changbin up before giving them to Hyunjin. Huynjin kissed Changbins cheek lovingly „You did so great today baby, We're both so proud of you“ He looked at Felix who was nodding and affectionately carressing Changbins thighs. 

Changbin was exhausted but looked up at them and smiled wide. He leaned forward to kiss Felix on his cheek and then brought his head back to Hyunjin to kiss him. „I love you, both of you“ Changbin whispered, exhaustion very audible in his voice. 

Hyunjin cleaned Changbin and himself up completely and took out new briefs for all of them. He helped Changbin putting his own on and laid him down on the bed, his head on one of the pillows. Felix snuggled up to him, pressing his chest onto Changbins back, softly fondling his stomach. Huynjin cuddled up to them, laying his long arms around both of them, bringing their blanket up to keep the warmth around them. 

„We love you too, Changbin“ Felix tenderly said against Changbins ear. „Do you feel better now baby?“ Hyunjin asked while embracing them in his chest, pulling them closer to himself. Changbin nodded with closed eyes, making Hyunjin and Felix smile widely and hug him even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really sorry if it's not that good,,,,, but like i said i desperately needed this kind of fanfic  
> and tbh, they all love each other and this is now the superior felix, hyunjin and changbin shipping for me


End file.
